Advanced Drabbles
by gMak64
Summary: After seeing some other ones, I decided to take my own shot at a drabble. If you like this, head over to advancers. for some more great stuff
1. Chapter 1

This was a dare from Aurareader, to create a drabble using The theme Red. Kinda dark, but hope you enjoy.

Oh, and I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

Red.

Red, one of the warmest colors possible, it was majestic. Comforting. One of his favorite colors.

Many things were red that he enjoyed.

Apples. The firmness of them. That first bite into the crunchy fruit where an explosion on juice and flavor burst into your mouth. But now, they tasted bitter, and he despised them.

Fire. He used to love fire. It brought him warmth, and the tiny embers which occasionaly escaped from it always fascinated him. But now, all fire brings in a frigid coldness that he can't prevent. Infernape, Quilava, Charizard, they all brought too much pain. He couldn't even look at them.

Candy canes. He remembered eating them when he was little. Siting by the Christmas tree with his mom and listening to her stories, while trying to open his presents early. They flavor burned his mouth now. He couldn't deal with the memories they brought back when they were together. Candy canes. More like Candy pains.

The Crimson Chin. Besides being a Pokémon trainer, Ash's only dream was to be a superhero like the Crimson Chin himself. He envied the life of him, and he wanted to save the world, which he eventually would do. But that color, that signature color, was something that he could not bear. If he liked red so much, he might as well have been a villain.

Pokémon. Other than her, it was his one true love. The adrenaline rush when battling, the feeling of accomplishment from catching a new friend, and the glory that came from winning Championships. That hurt him too. The top half of the ball, the beam of light when he calle them back, the color itself on many of his actual Pokémon. It all hurt him too much.

Red. It used to be his favorite color.

But now, he couldn't stand it.

Blood. The sign that something was wrong. That dark crimson liquid always seemed to frighten him. He hated when it stuck to his body due to wounds that he would get from his training. But now he had another reason to hate it.

Tomato Berries. The first time he had them, the heat was too much to handle. He breathed out flames, but with her by his side, it was okay. As their relationship grew, so did their liking for this berry. They even ate it as a snack! But now, that original spiciness was back. Like she cares.

Roses. Most people would consider them beautiful. Most people dream about getting one from their lover. But Since her first contest, he hated roses. He didn't like the competion, especially because that green haired jerk was always better at this stuff. For a while his hatred went away. Until that dreadful day.

Love. Ash thought he understood love. He met her, and they clicked. They started off being bestfriends, with him always being there for her. Then she asked him the question. He said yes. They lived happily for the next 8 months, experiencing everything together. But then he realized he was wrong. If it really was love, she wouldn't have left. She wouldn't have gone to him.

As Ash raised the weapon, he thought to himself, "How ironic. Look at the color that's gonna splatter."

Then there was her. The Maiden in Red herself. She was beautiful. She had long, flowing, brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders. Her deep, blue eyes were the only thing he could bear to look at. They seemed to shine like the stars and caught his attention all the time. She had the best personality. She was kind, caring, funny...perfect.

Or that's what he thought.

The day she left him, he despised that color. Her bandana which covered her hair. It made him want to shave her head. Her blouse. The color of it reminded him off all the memories they had together. All he wanted was to rip it to shreds.

"Why May? Why did you have to leave?" The boy pointed the edge to his chest, until he was cut off.

"Morning Sleepyhead!"

And he fell in love all over again.

* * *

I am accepting different themes, PM or leave them in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

The theme of this one was given by The Shiny Gengar, with the theme of May writing an Advance Shipping fanfiction. This theme certainly was original. Enjoy! What would you like to see?

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

"Stop it Ash!" A scream that could've made even an Exploud go deaf filled the awkward silence of the Ketchum household.

"Get away from there!" The brunnete dashed forward, and slammed the her laptop shut, smack over the fingers of the poor boy.

"Ouch May, what was that for?" he asked while rubbing his fingers. "That really hurt!"

"I have private stuff on there you know!"

"Well all I was doing was watching my Elite Four battles on Pokétube."

"And you didn't click on Microsoft Word?"

A slight blush formed on Ash's face as he said, "Now that you say that I did take a tiny peek, but..."

Sadly Ash didn't get to finish his sentence. In the blink of an eye, she was on top of him, tickling him to death.

"Ash Ketchum, you are so dead!" She continued her barrage, and tickled his most vunerable spots, his feet and his stomach.

"That's what you think!" Fighting back the extreme urge to laugh, he flipped May over and he began his attack. He lunged behind her ears and started tickling her in a spot she couldn't stand.

"Ash! No, stop!" she shrieked.

Mrs. Ketchum burst open the door with a scowl on her face after hearing the loud noises. She witnessed the sight of Ash on top of May, with the latter screaming.

"You two better not be doing anything inappropriate!"

"Just a tickle fight mom!"

She left the room, and the two resumed the fight.

After a straight 20 minutes filled with laughter, arm flinging, leg spasms, and screams if the word "stop", Ash finally got back on the couch.

"Well that just reminded me of something I read a while ago..."

"It wasn't about you!" she managed to mutter. "I-it was a-about m-my parents! Yeah my parents!"

"And I suppose your parents are named Ash and May?"

"Dang it." She sunk down in defeat, wondering what Ash was thinking after reading all of her emotions poured into a single story.

"So you like me huh?"

"No! I mean, I can explain!" She was cut off my a collision of lips.

"You talk too much." May was loudly whispering gibberish, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"But really, Advanceshipping? Where did you get that name from?"

"Ask the people who put us together in the first place, they would know."

Ash's face turned grim.

"What's wrong Ash."

He pointed a single finger, and barely managed to say five simple words.

"You...broke...the...fourth...wall."

*The following scene has been deemed to graphic for the nature of this site. Therefore, the author has decided to end the story here. He deeply appologizes for the inconvience, but wishes that you enjoy his Relax-O-Vison.* (Cue rainbow and slow violin ballad.)

* * *

What did you think? I don't really like it that much, but can't waste my efforts. Tell me your themes and I'll make a drabble for you.


End file.
